


Milestones

by PeachEclair



Series: Oceans Apart [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Nightmares, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachEclair/pseuds/PeachEclair
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's relationships consisted of milestones, the same as everyone else's. How many normal relationship milestones took place in between major wars, however? The final part in the 'Oceans Apart' trilogy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Oceans Apart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547632
Kudos: 10





	Milestones

Others would sum up their relationship with a series of milestones. First kiss, first date, first ‘I love you’. For them, however, their milestones were in between wars. Massive ‘the world- no sorry,  _ the universe _ is ending’ wars. They counted themselves lucky to have survived  _ one _ war. But two major wars? That was more than a little unlucky.

They knew this, so every little milestone was celebrated, as they never knew which one would be their last. 

It was the terrible truth, one that they had accepted a long time ago. Everything came and went, and they knew that better than anyone. They had seen countless couples ripped apart, screaming the other’s name as they watched the light slowly drain from their eyes and knowing that it would never again reappear. Both Percy and Annabeth had supported the grieving partners who crouched in front of the funeral pyres, and both tried to ignore the nagging feeling in their stomachs that told them that maybe their luck would run out. 

Numerous nights were spent awake after both wars. One of them would bolt upright, sleep quickly fleeing from their system and would swiftly grab the hand that was offered to them, all the while telling themself that  _ it wasn’t real, it wasn’t real.  _ They were practically insomniacs by now.

This was why coming back to the real world was getting to be so hard. How do you make small talk about your holidays when it mostly consisted of getting over your PTSD? You can’t properly fit in when the worst thing that has happened for a lot of people your age is not having the latest phone. This had also, unfortunately, lead to a loss of friendships for both of them, especially Annabeth, as she struggled against her angry thoughts of  _ maim that hussy who thinks her love life is bleak! I’ll show her what grief truly is! _

As well as finding it hard to talk to ordinary teens about their relationships, both of them found talking to adults a challenge. For him he had dealt with condescending teachers and guidance counselors all his life, and found that he just felt ignored and unimportant after talking to them, She, on the other hand, felt the frustration rise inside her constantly, as she was smart enough to see that they thought that she was nothing more than an angsty teenager. Which, yeah, she was, but she had reason to be! None of the oblivious adults around them could fathom the depth and extent of their love, and it affected the adults’ actions. 

It wasn’t important to them, however. As much as she complained, she was mostly indifferent. At the end of the day, both loved each other and were happy to just tick off another milestone and cross their fingers that they would reach the next one. 


End file.
